Parallel
by Nametake
Summary: Escaping the arrow that would have sealed him to an eternal slumber, Inuyasha ends up being dragged through the Bone Eater's Well and travels 500 years into the future. There he meets a very strange miko, learns of the truth behind what he once deemed his ticket to freedom and that not all grudges are forgotten over time. (AU - rated for language and mature relationships)
1. Bare Feet and Bloody Shoulders

_Parallel_

 _Chapter One_

 _\- Bare Feet and Bloody Shoulders -_

She inhaled through her nose and notched the arrow into the bowstring. Her shoulder screamed in agony once she pulled her arm back to aim. God, did her shoulder hurt. The bow in her pale hands stretched and whined at the tension.

"It's Inuyasha!" she heard a few of the village men off in the distance cry out in fear. The name caused a great, cold pang in her heart and she clenched her jaw. Continuing to breathe through her nostrils, she promised herself that something such as this would never happen again. She felt responsible for what transpired, she was meant to protect her people, not put them in harm's way for her own selfish wants.

Red flashed out of the corner of her eye. He was here and there in his clawed hands he held her responsibility; the Shikon Jewel. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo roared and released the arrow. It flew, whistling as it pierced the air and landed merely inches before the half-demon, embedding its head deep into the trunk of the Sacred Tree; Goshinboku.

He stopped in his tracks and turned gleeful, golden eyes to her, grinning, "That's funny, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Kaede shot that pathetic twig and string." Kikyo's jaw tightened, damn she missed. Her bad shoulder must've thrown her off.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called out to him, "enough of this destruction! Hand over the Shikon Jewel to its rightful owner." She held up her bloodied, pale hand towards him. Her deep, dark brown eyes softened as she wondered if this was this their fate from the beginning. Had the gods above determined that their lives would end with hatred and anger filled in their hearts?

Inuyasha's long, silver hair flew around him once a gust of wind picked up. "Rightful owner?" He outright laughed at the thought, sharp canines glistening and pointed ears atop his head twitching. "You're not part of that category either, you wretched miko." The man crouched for a short moment only to leap through the air and pounce through the trees.

"Sister Kikyo!" The young woman turned towards the tiny voice that yelled her name to see a small child with a bandage wrapped around her head and left eye running towards her.

Kikyo's chest throbbed for the child and she fell to her knees before the little girl. "Kaede," she placed a cold hand onto the young one's cheek, "I don't know how much longer I have left in this lifetime, but I must put an end to what I had started." The child's older sister smiled warmly, "You are the village's protector now. It is time to be a big girl." Kaede's brown eye filled with tears, she sniffled harshly and gave a firm nod, unable to say anything.

A few of the men that had been attempting to ward off the half-demon gathered around Kikyo, along with a few of the village women. "Lady Kikyo!" they complained once she stood to her wobbly feet, leaning heavily on her long bow.

"It is my responsibility to finish this." Kikyo turned to the women group of women, staring deeply into their eyes, "Take care of Kaede." And she was off, wobbling towards the forest that Inuyasha headed towards, using her bow as a walking stick.

Suddenly, Kaede ran in front of the woman, holding her small arms out on either side of herself. "No!"

Kikyo's brows rose at her sister's defiance. "You are in no place to deny me, Kaede." She moved past the little girl and did her best to walk a bit steadier, she did not want to be remembered as weak once she was gone, she _was_ the village's protector, after all. Kikyo did her best to ignore the fact that the word " _was_ " played a rather large role in the scenario.

Past the small village, beyond the rice paddies, deep within the thick forest of trees sat a content half-demon within the branches of a large camphor tree. A pair of triangular ears sat atop his head that occasionally moved in the direction of a possible threat. He grinned, his fangs shimmering once he licked his lips in utter excitement.

He observed the pink orb within his hands, plucking at it with his sharp claw-like nails. The jewel's color already began to darken to a violet hue. His inhuman, yellow eyes moved back towards the direction of the village with contempt stinging his chest. "Stupid bitch," he muttered.

It was then that he caught a whiff of her blood and he immediately stood, "Speak of the fucking devil." He bounded further into the woods. His bare feet came to rest on top of the Bone Eater's Well. Just a few feet away from him, leaned the injured woman against a tree, her chest heaving, her breaths leaving her in wheezes. "Someone's looking awfully exhausted... Maybe you should get some rest, _Lady_ Kikyo." The term originally intended as respectful came off as bitter once it rolled past his tongue.

The woman jumped in surprise and notched another arrow, aiming the bow at the young man. "Inuyasha, hand over the Jewel!" Kikyo could feel her muscles beginning to lose their strength, she was getting so cold. She was so far gone, she could hardly even sense a half-demon barely more than a few feet in front of her. Soon enough, she would be dead.

"Damn, you don't waste any time do you, _Lady_ Kikyo?" Inuyasha's lips curled back in a snarl, "I knew I should've never trusted something as pathetic as a human, perhaps I should just kill you now and get it over with. Rid the world of one more verm-" The half-demon had suddenly stopped speaking and his eyes widened. His head whipped down, looking into the opening of the well, his nose rapidly sniffing. "What… You're s'posed to be dead!" he yelled into the Bone Eater's Well.

 _The Shikon… Jewel… Give it… to me…_

Multiple hands abruptly shot out of the well and grabbed the half-demon. Some gripping his wrists, the others his legs and torso, one even clenched onto his long, silver hair. Kikyo's brows raised once she realized that soon both Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel would be pulled into the well and she shot her arrow. It pierced Inuyasha's wrist, forcing him to release the jewel and it landed harmlessly onto the grass.

"Kikyo, you fucking bitch!" Inuyasha cried out as he was pulled into the well. A white light enveloped both him and the arms and before he knew it, they were gone from the Feudal Era.

Kikyo staggered towards the well and peered in, only to find it empty. Falling onto her knees before the Shikon Jewel, she dropped her bow and shakily scooped up the sphere into her bloodied palms. Its color began to lighten until it was once again an innocent pink. Sighing, Kikyo clutched the Shikon Jewel close to her chest and collapsed, leaving the world until she would be reborn once again into a new life that she prayed would make up for her past sins.

Deep within the well, within a vacuum of darkness, there floated the half-demon Inuyasha. "Where am I?" He asked aloud, only to be answered by silence. "Kikyo?"

 _You have… what is mine…_

He whipped around to find himself staring into the face of a perturbing looking woman. Her black, beady eyes pierced deeply into him, her teeth began to enlarge past her lips, much like fangs. The woman's multiple arms twitched in anticipation and the long, bug like tail, which trailed behind her, slowly moved towards Inuyasha, intending to wrap itself around his body.

Inuyasha smirked, "Madam Centipede. The cockroach, herself, in the slimy flesh."

 _Give me… the jewel…_

Her arms shot out towards him, grabbing his shoulders. The legged red and green tail that began at her hips now enfolded itself around his legs into a tight coil. The creature's sickly face moved closer to his.

 _It's… mine…_

"In case you didn't notice, you blind bitch," he held up his now bleeding wrist, along with his empty hand, "I don't have it anymore." Taking the opportunity, Inuyasha pressed his claws firmly against the blood of his wound and slashed his hand forward. Blades of his blood lashed out from his wrist and sliced through the demon woman, effectively cutting off one of her six arms.

Madam Centipede let out a blood-stopping shriek and released the half-demon, a few hands clutching at the injury. Inuyasha proceeded to claw at the woman again with his blood, only for her to rocket upwards, towards an opening above them. The young man could only assume that to be the exit.

Inuyasha followed after her, through the opening of the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

What do ya'll think? I hope you enjoy, next chapter coming up next Friday! Yes, Inu's got a dirty mouth, sorry, but I like that development that some have of him. Quick side note, Inuyasha and Kagome are 18 in this story, as in Kagome is just finishing up highschool, along with that, Kikyo would be 21 instead of 18.

Any questions? Thoughts? Assumptions? If so, please let me know and I'd be happy to answer them within the next chapter's A.N.

P.S. (fun fact-ish thing?) I am a firm believer in the butterfly effect. So, if anyone had caught that Kaede's left eye was injured as opposed to her right (like in the original work) who is to say that a different outcome/ story is to not take place?

 _Until next time!_


	2. First Impressions

_Parallel_

 _Chapter Two_

 _\- First Impressions -_

Kagome Higurashi had always been taught that she was born in order to protect the Shikon Jewel. Having been passed down from generation to generation, the Higurashi family was meant to protect it from both human and demon. This is what she had been told for as long as she could remember.

Truthfully, she didn't think much, if anything of the spherical thing. It was dull and drab, but as instructed by her grandfather, it was meant to be kept on her person at all costs, or at least close to her. Mostly she wore it as a necklace, taking it off when she slept or took a bath. The jewel didn't do much of anything, although her grandfather loved to spin tales of how the thing had caused great wars, famine and pain.

"Kagome, could you please do this before your grandfather throws out his hip again?" Kagome's mother pleaded with the girl, holding out a wooden broom to her. It was a Saturday and Kagome didn't have school, which meant it was chore-day.

The teenage girl had intended to practice her archery on her day off, hence the fact that she wore her traditional red and white miko robes and held her long bow, along with the quiver over her shoulder. She, strangely enough, found the "uniform" rather comfortable and, in all honesty, it felt right when she worked around the Sunset Shrine in traditional clothing. The last time she actually had worked in her school uniform on the Shrine grounds was long before high school, early on in middle school.

"Of course, Mama," Kagome nodded and took the broom from her mother whom stood in the doorway of their home. Kagome slung the long bow she held over a shoulder and made her way towards the Goshinboku. It was blooming quite a lot that year and the mess it left in its wake was nearly overwhelming.

"Thank you, honey," Mama-Higurashi called back to her eighteen-year-old daughter. Kagome simply gave a wave over her shoulder, but kept her eyes on the large Sacred Tree before her.

One of her favorite stories, the one her grandfather often told that really had always stuck with her, had to be the tale of the "Miko and the Demon". A Miko and Demon had fallen in love, very Romeo and Juliet inspired Kagome always thought. Of course, their love was not meant to be, or so her grandfather would always say. At that time, the integration of races was rather frowned upon back then as opposed to today. Then, one day their trust in one another was suddenly tainted and the Demon had attempted to steal the Shikon Jewel from the Shrine Maiden. She shot the arrow at him and then he disappeared, never to be seen again, leaving the Shikon Jewel behind.

Kagome stopped at the base of the tree's broad trunk and began to sweep the fallen petals into a pile. She took a moment to admire the magnificence of the tree. There, embedded in the trunk, high above her head, stood the arrow that the Miko had supposedly shot at the Demon over 500 years ago. Really, it just looked like a weathered twig sticking out of the trunk, but its story made it much more admirable.

Kagome pulled out the jewel that had been tucked into her clothing and observed the nearly gray, dull thing. "Why would anyone shoot someone over you?" she asked the Shikon and continued to sweep, only to realize that since she was so lost in thought, that the cleaning up had been practically completed. She found herself left with a large pile of dead petals.

"Now where is that dust pan?" Her bright, brown eyes scanned the grounds as she tried to remember the last place she had put the thing. "Oh! That's right," her eyes landed on the Well House. Kagome's nose wrinkled at the thought of going into the small building, it always gave her the creeps.

Kagome approached the Well House, figuring that if she didn't think too much about the dark, small building, it wouldn't bother her too much. Something rustled inside, causing the poor girl to jump nearly out of her skin. She clutched the broom close to her chest and took a few steps towards the structure. Another clatter and Kagome all but screeched, covering her face.

"Wait a minute," she muttered to herself and brushed nonexistent dust from her miko garb, "I am the miko of the Sunset Shrine. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm not afraid of something as trivial as a Well House." The pep talk didn't do much to encourage her, but nonetheless, Kagome shakily reached for the door and slid it open.

"Oh, hey, sis. What're you doing?"

Kagome screamed.

The middle school boy before her clutched at his ears. "Ah, geez, never mind, forget I asked!"

Kagome placed a hand to her chest and let out a sigh. "Thank goodness, I thought you were some monstrous creature." She regained her composure and crossed her arms, "So, what're you doing in here, Souta? You know Gramps doesn't like people going in here."

"Oh yeah," the boy jabbed back, "then why are _you_ in here?"

Kagome held out the broom, "Actually being responsible and doing some chores around here."

Souta rolled his eyes, "Well _I_ was looking for Buyo."

Kagome huffed and leaned into the Well house for herself, "Buyo's practically ancient, how can you not find a century old cat?"

Souta shrugged looking towards the well that sat within the middle of the house. "I dunno, I just saw him go in here and I was afraid that he was gonna get stuck so I followed after-" The thirteen-year-old was suddenly cut off by a loud _thunk_ sounding off near the well. "Was that…" he turned to his older sister, "was that in the well?"

Kagome stepped into the building, "I don't know, but let me check it out." She walked down the few steps of the staircase and came to a stop before the well. "Buyo," she called out for her fat cat, hoping he would poke out his chubby, little head so she could grab him and book it. The girl huffed and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Buyo, where are you?" Something bumped against her leg and her heart jumped into her throat. "Oh, my goodness!"

Souta leapt in fright, "What? What is it?"

Kagome looked down and let out an exhale of relief, "Thank god." She bent down and picked up the rather round, obese cat. "Oh, Buyo," the girl rubbed her cheek against the large animal's face, "I was afraid a well monster had gobbled you up as a quick little to-go kitty snack." Buyo mewed.

Souta put a hand to his heart, "Stop screaming like that or a demon might really come over here for a meal."

Kagome scoffed and placed the cat on the stairs, "Oh, please, as if that could ever _actually_ happen on a shrine that's inhabited by a trained miko."

Unfortunately, Kagome Higurashi had spoken too soon and a large mass of red and green burst out the well, breaking its barrier open. Kagome turned wide eyes to see a large demon woman, with the torso of a human and the tail end of a centipede-type creature loom above her. She grabbed the bow that she had slung over her shoulder and loaded an arrow from her quiver. "Souta, grab Buyo and go get Gramps," Kagome ordered over her shoulder and the boy did just that.

 _Come out… you impudent thing…_

"Did it just come from the well?" Kagome asked herself as she aimed the arrow, only to realize that the demon was not focused on her, but something still within the well. Suddenly a much smaller mass of red and silver leapt out of the Bone Eater's and landed on its lip, his back to Kagome. He had a body that she was more accustomed to, similar to a man's with long, silver hair trailing behind him and... were those dog ears?

"'Impudent'?" the demon man scoffed, crossing his arms. "That's a rather big word for a rather small brain," he tapped at his head with a clawed finger, "don't you think so, _Lady_ Kik… Kikyo…?" He had turned, fully expecting to come face to face with, well, someone named Kikyo and found himself surprised to see Kagome there in her place.

Kagome's eyes had widened once his golden ones met hers. Something deep in her chest stung, as if an icicle had pierced her heart. It was a feeling she was unfamiliar with, and a pink light emitted from her chest. She grabbed at it, finding that it was the Shikon Jewel that was emitting the strange glow. "It's never done that before," Kagome found herself muttering.

 _I see that you… no longer have it… but this woman…_

The centipede demon turned her attention towards the girl, but the demon man, dressed in red, stood in its way. "That jewel is mine," he proclaimed to the centipede, pointing a thumb towards himself, and opened his hand, clawed fingers cracking as he did so. Hurdling towards the creature with his claws out, he swiped at her and she dodged. She charged at him, her fanged mouth open and the silver-haired man jumped out of the way, his feet pressing against the wall of the Well House and pushed against it to fly at the centipede demon again.

Kagome watched frantically, moving her bow this way and that. She didn't know who to help or who to shoot. "What am I supposed to do?" she whispered, her eyes bouncing around the Well House as the two fought.

The demon man's ankle was caught by one of the centipede's five hands and was then thrown against the wall, making a rather large dent in the wood. He only chuckled, "Is that all you can do? Dodge and throw?"

 _Half demon… you jest… yet you were wounded by a dying miko…_

Kagome's brows furrowed, that sounded rather familiar. A dying miko and a, supposedly, half-demon.

"You might as well use my name when you talk so affectionately of me," the half demon chided and jumped out of the way as the centipede threw its snake-like body towards him, instead crashing into a few shelves, breaking the vases that were once on them. "Remember? It's Inuyasha? I-Nu-Ya-Sha."

"Enough!" Kagome roared and the half demon Inuyasha stopped in his attack, feeling the familiarity to the cry dig deeply into his chest. Kagome, who was aiming towards the man whom called himself Inuyasha, instead moved her attention towards the centipede woman and shot her arrow. The centipede let out a piercing screech as the white light of Kagome's pure arrow burned a hole clean through her chest. She fell to the ground with a thud and her large body began to slowly disintegrate into ash.

The half demon turned towards the woman. He slowly approached her and Kagome quickly notched another arrow, aiming it at him. "Not another step," she warned, shakily. Of course, she had been trained to fight things such as demons, but never in her life had she thought she would have to do so. Demons were on an entirely different level than humans. He ignored her commanding plea and continued onward. "I-I'm warning you," Kagome cautioned, "I'm a trained miko."

The man's eyes took her in with both confusion and curiosity. "You're dressed like her," he commented, placing a hand to his chin, "you look kinda like her, but," he leaned closer to her and, to Kagome's horror, began to inhale deeply through his nose, "you don't smell like her."

Kagome covered her chest, afraid that he could see through her thick clothing, "How dare you!"

The demon man shrugged and grinned, "Oh, well," he held up his right hand and flexed his clawed fingers. "I'll be taking that jewel off your hands, so if you could just hand it over I'll be on my way."

Kagome regained her posture and once again aimed her arrow at the man. "I _will_ shoot you." Although, strangely enough, something deep within her stomach argued against such a statement. Of course, she wanted to know why the jewel reacted in a such a way once their eyes had met. Not to mention, she was truly confused as to where he had actually come from, considering his ancient clothing along with him popping out of the Bone Eater's Well like a Jack-in-the-Box.

"Not gonna make this easy, huh?" the demon man lifted one of his dark brows. Kagome simply straightened her back in a silent claim that she wasn't afraid to harm him.

Inuyasha didn't heed the warning and swiped at her. Kagome easily ducked, stepping out of the way and used his momentum to pull him over her side, one of her legs kicking under his, a hand pushing his back downward, in turn tripping him and forcing him to land onto his stomach. Before he could get back to his feet, let alone register that a small, human girl had just taken him down, he felt something firmly placed against his back.

"What-" he lifted his head and tried to jump back to a standing position and realized his body was completely frozen. He did his best to look at the miko that now crouched before him and glared, "What the fuck did you just do to me, bitch?"

"First of all, watch your mouth," Kagome corrected and then promptly withdrew a small strip of paper with black ink from within her sleeve. "I made these ofudas myself," she stated proudly.

Inuyasha would've spun his index finger in mock celebratory, if he weren't anchored in place, "Oh, whoop-de-doo!"

Kagome crossed her arms, ignoring his jab, "And if you want the one I stuck on your back off you have to play by the rules. In this household we appreciate kind, considerate and non-murderous behavior."

The man dropped his face back to the ground, "Fuck you."

* * *

Author's Note:

So, obviously, since Kaede is not present at the moment, we can't really have any subjugation beads, also I could never really get behind the "humor" they created. I mean, sure they were convenient when Inuyasha was all, "I'm finna murder this girl that looks like Kikyo – no one can stop me mwahaha," but later on, most of the sit commands are really just uncalled for and kinda abusive (at least, in my opinion, you are free to have your own thoughts on them.) So anyways, with that small rant out of the way, I figured a temporary ofuda would be much more appropriate, at least for this Universe.

Also, hell yeah, a development of Kagome that can handle herself in dangerous situations? My favorite!

Side note: Sassy, teen Souta is on full throttle.

Thank You To:

Optimus Bae 17, LadyCash, bitterbeauty813 and Kat for the encouraging first reviews! Really got me excited for the next chapter!

Comments, questions, concerns? I'd love to answer them in the next A.N.

P.S. Any guesses on who trained Kagome in martial arts and on how to… you know… fight demons? Hmm… May be making an appearance soon…

(fun fact..ish thing?): Also, guess why the Sacred Tree is blooming? Because a certain dog boy was never pinned to it! Yes, I know it's only "movie-canon" but I really like the concept.

 _Until next time, thanks for reading!_


	3. Sorry for Leaving You in a Shed

_Parallel_

 _Chapter Three_

 _\- Sorry for Leaving You in a Shed -_

Kagome could feel the warm tears run down her small, chubby cheeks as she cried. She stood over the unmoving bird, it's eyes closed. The girl was seven, just starting third grade.

"Sometimes these things happen, honey," Kagome could hear her mother quietly say from behind her. A warmth grew in Kagome's chest and she looked down to see the Shikon Jewel hanging around her neck begin to glow brightly.

Lightning crashed and Kagome's eyes snapped open only for her to realize that she had been dreaming.

She sat up, the chill of the night air hitting her sweat covered form, causing her to shiver. Kagome removed the jewel from her neck and inspected it closely. It held a faint pink glow in the very middle of its spherical form. Her nose scrunched and lightning struck once again outside.

The young miko stood from her bed and looked out her window, peering through the rain droplets. There, on the opposite side of the grounds, stood the small wooden well house. Guilt struck Kagome's heart, it was probably cold in there and wet. She hadn't intended to leave the strangely dressed half-demon in the shed, but her martial arts teacher wouldn't be around until the next day and she wasn't totally certain what to do with him until then. Yes, perhaps it was a little mean, slightly cruel to leave him there, frozen in place, but he had tried to essentially hurt, if not kill, her.

Kagome sighed and stepped away from the window, her reasoning wasn't making her feel any better, in fact it made her feel worse. Straightening her back, Kagome placed the Shikon back around her neck and made her way to her closet. After pulling out a sweatshirt and putting it over her pajamas, she made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Maybe he would try to hurt her again, but it was a worth a shot to at least try to understand him over some tea and instant noodles. Kagome found herself staring at the kettle, silently daring its contents to boil, and wondered if such a plan was really all that smart.

"Well," Kagome shrugged, "if he tries something else I can always just reseal him – it's not like it was that hard in the first place." She shrugged and poured some hot water into a mug along with the Styrofoam cup of ramen. "And who is this 'Kikyo' person?" Kagome continued to rant quietly so she wouldn't wake the rest of the house. "I don't even look like a 'Kikyo'!"

After stacking all of her recently made treats onto a tray, she set out to travel across the shrine grounds, grabbing an umbrella on her way out. It was rather dark out and Kagome wished the moon could peek out from behind the thick, storming clouds. She came to the shed and stared at the door woefully, wondering if he would even speak to her. Kagome once again took a deep breath, fixed her shoulders back and entered the well house.

Kagome nearly dropped the tray she held. Inside she found him to be gone. Simply an ofuda laying there in his place. Something creaked off to her left and Kagome gently set the tray down, hoping that, if he were still in there, hadn't yet noticed her presence. She'd have to reseal him, the girl berated herself for such naiveté. Would she need her bow and arrows, would he try to hurt her or her family?

Taking silent steps down the wooden stairs, Kagome kept attentive in case he tried anything. She reached for the ofuda that now lay limply on the dirt. It didn't seem faulty, she could still feel its power within it, so how did he escape it?

There was a presence behind her and before Kagome could react, before she could move, a large hand encased the one holding the ofuda, another came to clutch her upper arm.

"Don't bother with that bullshit. Give me the Jewel and I'll disappear."

Kagome recognized his voice, at least she thought she did. It lacked something – a gruffness of some sort. She eyed the hand that held hers and noticed how his claws appeared shorter than before, in fact, they looked more like regular short nails than anything else.

Kagome wondered if this night was what she thought it to be and tested the waters with a small challenge, "You couldn't even take it from me if you wanted to."

Inuyasha pulled her against him, the hand which had gripped her bicep reached for her neck. "I'm not playing, bitch-"

Kagome once again yanked away from, throwing her elbow into his stomach. She whipped around to face him, prepared to smack the ofuda back onto him, but instead stopped and took in the young man before her. Yes, he was dressed the same, but now his long hair was a dark black, his eyes a deep brown.

The girl's heart fluttered as she took in the, once half-demon, now human man. "Inuyasha?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you all for the encouraging words! I really hope I can, well, keep your hopes up about the story...

From some reason, I've been on a Michael Jackson rampage, so here's a chapter written to _Dangerous_ and _You Rock My World_.

(fun little scrapped idea for this chapter):

"Now, do you promise to behave?" The half-demon muttered a response under his breath only something Kagome Higurashi could have deemed as crude. "I'm sorry, what was that? My poor, puny human ears couldn't quite catch what you said."

"Fuck off."

This continued for three days.

* * *

Question of the Week!

Question by Compucles: "I just have one question so far: Obviously the Shikon Jewel wasn't burned due to Kikyo being unable to tell Kaede to do so, but why didn't Naraku just take the Jewel from Kaede by force shortly after Kikyo died?"

Answer: Wonderful question! I'm actually really happy that this came up, unfortunately I won't be able to answer this question directly because it will be answered in the future in a later chapter down the road. A hint I can give, that hopefully won't give too much away: The Jewel only began to glow once Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's… Why and what significance does this hold? You'll just have to wait and see… (I know that doesn't really answer your question, but it will be answered eventually!)

 _Until next time, thanks for reading…_


End file.
